


Spirits Never Forget

by Midnightcat1



Category: Batman: The Animated Series, DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Drabble, Episode: s01e27 The Underdwellers, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 17:37:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18743830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Drabble. A scowl formed on the Sewer King's face as he paced.





	Spirits Never Forget

I never created Batman TAS.

 

A scowl formed on the Sewer King's face as he paced. He began to glance at many children. The main reason why he scowled?   
The Sewer King remembered wrapping his arms around a sick pet alligator recently. He also recalled tears streaming down his face as soon as it died. One memory of the alligator's spirit materializing a few minutes ago appeared. 

The alligator never forgot the Sewer King's smile. A tail wagged near him before it vanished. 

The Sewer King continued to scowl near his children and ceased pacing. They forgot to obtain lots and lots of pretties earlier. 

 

THE END


End file.
